


Last Night on Earth

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, i might not be creative but i am Gay, set after the apocalypse that wasn't, yet another missing scene fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Aziraphale takes Crowley up on his offer after the Apocalypse That Wasn't, and they have a lot to talk about.





	Last Night on Earth

“I suppose I should get him to drop me off at the bookshop.”

Crowley paused, feeling a pang of sadness, “It burned down, remember?” It pained Crowley to remind Aziraphale of the fate of his beloved shop. Centuries of collecting rare masterpieces, all gone. He had to cheer him up somehow, “You can stay at my place if you like.” Crowley said, trying to hide how nervous he felt making such an offer. Aziraphale had barely even been to Crowley’s flat, let alone stayed the night. Neither of them had ever spent the night at the others’ place, not that Crowley didn’t want to. He simply feared that it would be too fast for the angel. 

Aziraphale looked at him wide-eyed, clearly not expecting that. It took him a moment to find his words again, the offer had been so overwhelming.“I don’t think my side would like that” he said dejectedly. 

“You don’t have a side anymore, neither of us do.” Crowley paused, “We’re on our own side. Like Agnes said, we’re going to have to choose our faces wisely.” Aziraphale sat in thought for a moment. 

“Ok” 

“Ok?

“Ok, I’ll stay at your place.” Aziraphale said. If Crowley didn’t know any better, he’d say Aziraphale was trembling. He smiled, and Aziraphale gave him a shy look in return. Shy, but content. 

Crowley waved down the bus, and the two sat down for the long ride home. Crowley was prepared to spend the next two hours sitting in silence, mulling over everything that had happened this afternoon. But Aziraphale had other plans. Ever so gently, the angel reached down to take Crowley’s hand. Crowley’s eyes widened, and he turned his head towards Aziraphale. But the angel simply continued to stare forwards, jaw tight and his face beginning to flush. Crowley’s heart soared, and he said nothing. Just smiled and softly threaded Aziraphale’s fingers with his own. They stayed like that for the entire ride home. 

\---

Crowley led Aziraphale into his flat, no longer holding hands but still remaining as close together as possible. As he walked in he removed his shoes and glasses, running a hand through his messy hair. Aziraphale seemed unsure of what to do with himself. He never was a big fan of Crowley’s flat, he claimed that it lacked warmth. If Crowley was being honest, he didn’t find it very homey either. He much preferred the angel’s cozy bookshop. 

Aziraphale tensed before speaking, “Crowley?” 

“Yeah?”

“Are we going to talk about...tomorrow?” He asked. Crowley really didn’t know what to say to that. He sighed, and Aziraphale continued, “It’s just, well my side isn’t going to like what happened today. I doubt yours will either. They will be coming for us, Crowley. What are we going to do?” The question hung in the air for a little while. 

“I don’t know, angel.” He said, sounding defeated. He stared at Aziraphale desperately, and Aziraphale stared back. There was no plan, no ideas, all they could do was wait. “But I need some sleep. I’ve had a _long_ day.” His mind unfortunately wandered to earlier this afternoon when he thought he’d lost the only important person in his life. He was wrong, of course, but the pain of it still lingered beneath his skin. 

Crowley began to make his way to the bedroom, Aziraphale staying behind to admire the plants, verdant as ever. He left the bedroom door open, and with a snap of his fingers was dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a loose v-neck. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and imagining the horrific things that Hell might have in store for him the next day. Even worse, he was imagining what those upstairs would do to Aziraphale. For the first time in six thousand years, Anthony J. Crowley couldn’t sleep. Just as he was about to give up and pour himself a drink, Aziraphale appeared at the door, knocking even though he didn’t have to. Always so polite, Aziraphale. 

“May I come in?” He asked.

“Of course.” 

He just stood there for a second, contemplating his words. Crowley looked on expectantly. “Do you...do you mind if I stay with you for the night? I’m absolutely restless.” Crowley’s insides fluttered, though he tried not to show it. He sat up a bit to get a better look at the angel. 

“Here? But you don’t sleep.”

“After a day like this I’ve decided to give it a try.” 

Crowley nodded, “Let’s get you a bed then.” He raised his hand to snap his fingers, but Aziraphale stopped him. 

“I was thinking, actually...er perhaps…” He fidgeted nervously and glanced at Crowley, then to his bed. Crowley went bright red. Aziraphale was being unusually forward today, Crowley really didn’t know how to handle it. Turns out a near-apocalypse experience makes the angel rather bold. Crowley sat in shock for a few moments before bringing himself back to reality. “I just can’t stop thinking and I don’t want to be alone and-” 

“Get in, angel.” 

Aziraphale beamed, “Oh, thank you.” Crowley lifted the covers so Aziraphale could slide in, which he began to do. 

“You’re wearing _that_ to bed?” 

Aziraphale looked down at his clothes, “Oh right.” He snapped his fingers, and was now in an old-fashioned pair of light silk pajamas. Aziraphale climbed into bed, and the both of them laid on their backs staring at the ceiling. Crowley could tell that Aziraphale wanted to say something, “Gabriel won’t be pleased,” he started, “I suspect it will be hellfire for me tomorrow.” 

Crowley’s eyes widened, “Heaven would do that?” 

Aziraphale nodded, “I’m afraid so.” They both just laid there for a few moments. 

“They might torture me down there,” Crowley said, “But honestly I think they’re just going to use holy water.” Crowley finally said. 

“You think so?” Ariazphale sounded worried, and sad. 

“I killed another demon, angel.”

“Right.” Said Aziraphale, “Last night on Earth, then.”

“Last night on Earth.”

Aziraphale turned to lay on his side so he faced the other, “Crowley?” The demon turned his head towards Aziraphale, “Did you think I was dead? This afternoon, I mean.” Aziraphale asked with knitted eyebrows. Crowley did not want to be reminded of that. Of the scorching flames and the heavy grief he felt when Aziraphale was nowhere to be found. 

“Yes.” He said. 

“Oh, my dear.” Said Aziraphale, who then reached forward slowly to grasp Crowley’s hand. If Crowley could get any more flustered, he did at that moment. At the same time, a deep aching sadness rolled over his body. He locked eyes with Aziraphale, who gazed at him so lovingly. Crowley began to choke up a bit. 

“I thought you’d gone, angel. I thought your side had found out and taken you away. I thought I’d never see you again.” Aziraphale gently rubbed his thumb over Crowley’s knuckles to comfort him. 

“What else did you think?” Aziraphale asked softly. Where to start? There was so much Crowley had yet to say to the angel. He had waited, perhaps far too long. And if this really was their last night together, he supposed he had nothing to lose. He took a deep breath in. 

“I thought...I thought I’d lost the love of my life, angel.” Aziraphale flushed deeply, and Crowley has never seen anything more beautiful.

“Crowley..” Aziraphale said. They both stared at each other for a while, taking in the fact that this may be their last chance to do so. Each examined the other’s features, wanting to remember it as much as they could in their possible final moments. Aziraphale finally spoke again, “I’m so sorry about yesterday, Crowley. I treated you terribly.”

“It’s ok, angel.”

“It’s not.” Aziraphale protested, “Crowley…” He took a moment to find his words, which he had been waiting to say for a long time. “There are a lot of things I would have missed about this world had it ended. Restaurants, books, and wine, all sorts of things. But I was afraid of losing you most of all.” He reached up his hand to stroke Crowley’s cheek. The other was at a complete loss for words. He had wanted this for so long but was not at all prepared for it to actually happen. His eyes welled up, and he gazed at Aziraphale lovingly. After he became a demon - after he Fell - Crowley thought that he no longer had been able to love, but he was wrong. Oh, how he was wrong. The whole world was right because Crowley loved Aziraphale. How deeply he loved Aziraphale. 

At last, and as gently as possible, he leaned down to kiss the angel. His angel. It was more than he ever could have dreamed. Aziraphale’s lips were so soft against his own. He was perfect. Crowley reached over to curl his hand around Aziraphale’s hip, and the two held each other in a way that felt so natural after all this time. They enveloped each other in every way possible, neither of them willing to let go. Crowley relinquished Aziraphale’s lips briefly to pepper kisses along his cheeks, “I love you, angel. I love you, I really do.” 

“I love you too, darling. I do apologize that it took me so long.” As excruciating as it was, Crowley really didn’t care. Aziraphale was here now, and that was all that mattered. He held his angel all night, never daring to let him go. Aziraphale did the same. If this really was their last night together, then Crowley was ok with that. He could die happy knowing that Aziraphale loved him, and he loved Aziraphale. Despite everything, they had each other now, even if it was just for a while. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> _if i lose everything in the fire, i'm sending all my love to you_


End file.
